A Fox in Fairies Wings
by Hanzi Maundrell
Summary: Starts off during the time skip. A young boy comes to join Fairy Tail promising to bring it back to its former glory and with little to lose the master accepts him. But when the boys past comes knocking on Fairy Tails door can the guild survive?
1. Chapter 1

AN: not much to say. Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

_Year X779_

_Unknown Location_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Two figures shrouded in dark cloaks with red clouds on them stood next to a surgical table observing the unconscious blond child strapped to it before the taller of the two turned to his partner._

"_So it worked?"_

_The shorter figure trembled slightly before he burst out laughing._

"_Yes! We've finally found a suitable host!"_

_The two figures watch the child squirm a bit in his sleep before the taller one spoke again._

"_What are we gonna do when his family comes looking for him?"_

_This seemed to give the masked man pause before he waved it off._

"_They won't be a problem."_

_The taller figure smirked showing off sharp pointed teeth._

"_Oh? You have a plan for them then? Or… maybe you've already put something in motion?"_

_The masked mans silence was the tall mans answer causing the taller of the two to chuckle._

"_I knew joining your team would be fun."_

_As the taller man walked out of the room the masked man placed a hand on the blond boy's stomach and smirked underneath his mask._

'_All nine have now been bonded to a host; it's only a matter of time now.'_

* * *

_Year X788 _

_Magnolia Town_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_This is Fairy Tail?'_ thought a young blond boy with whisker-like markings on his cheeks, wearing a bright orange jacket over a black shirt, with cream colored pants that reached his ankles and open toed sandals, as he stood in front of a small, run-down tavern.

'_This is supposed to be the strongest guild in Fiore?'_

The blond scratched his head and sweat dropped as he watched a tumbleweed roll across the ground in front of the building before sighing.

'_Might as well get this over with.'_

The blond marched forward and pushed open the doors and looked around at the few people that occupied the building, them not even acknowledging his entrance, looking like the walking dead, and sweat dropped once again.

'_Maybe I should come back later… or never.'_

"Oi! Now isn't the time to be getting all depressed! Those ogre creeps are gonna be here in a few days and we still don't have enough to pay them off!"

The blond looked to the side at a bar where two older men seemed to be arguing. The first, a man of average height with brown hair and beard with a receding hairline wearing a light-colored jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs, pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg's side, and simple dark shoes, glared at the other man, with balding blue hair and wearing a long, light-colored jacket with darker edges, sporting a large and high collar and dark cuffs reaching down to his wrists and dark pants and shoes.

"Why bother? What are we even still doing here? Ever since they… 'disappeared' everything's been going downhill. We lost the old building, most of our so called family abandoned us, and now we've got these punks to deal with."

"But we are still here! You think 'they' would want us to just give up?"

The blond took a seat at the bar next to the two quarreling men who didn't even notice him and watched as the man with brown hair grabbed the other, balding, man by his jacket.

"And what about the rest of us? You would just abandon us?"

The blue haired man remained silent and refused to meet the other mans gaze.

"This might not be the best time…" the blond interrupted, "but I don't suppose one of you could tell me where the master of this place is?"

Both men jumped at the blonds 'sudden' appearance before his words registered causing the brown haired man to growl and look at the other man.

"I don't know, where is the master Macao?"

The balding man, Macao, sighed and looked to the blond.

"I'm the master here, what can I do for you?"

**Name:** Macao Conbolt

**Age:** 40

**Magic:** Purple Flare, Transformation

**Affiliation:** Fourth master of Fairy Tail

The blond blinked at the depressed man for a moment before shrugging.

"Actually, I was wondering about…"

The guilds doors suddenly slammed open interrupting the blond as a multitude of men waltzed through drawing all attention to them. The leader, the blond assumed, a man with puffy hair, strode forward wearing a light shirt with dark padding over the shoulders and dark pants reaching down below his knees, and a smug grin.

"Teebo," The brown haired man growled, "What do you want? We still have a couple days to collect all the money.

**Name:** Teebo

**Affiliation:** Twilight Ogre

"About that. Since you didn't pay up last month our master said to collect earlier this time, you know, just to make sure you don't try anything funny. Now you wouldn't try anything funny would you?"

The man with the puffy hair, Teebo, leaned in uncomfortably close to Macao causing him to sweat.

"We don't have the money yet just wait a few d…"

Before the master could finish Teebo threw a quick kick expecting to hit the blue haired man but was intercepted by a hand on his ankle halting his attack.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the blond glared at Teebo with cold blue eyes.

"Take a hike he said he'd pay later."

Teebo growled at the blond.

"Who the hell are you?"

The blond however only shoved Teebo back releasing his ankle and turned back to the Fairy Tail master.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…"

Teebo growled at being so casually ignored and pulled his kanabō from his back.

"You little shit! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Teebo swung his weapon intent on squashing the young blond only to stare with wide eyes when the boy whirled around and caught the weapon with a single hand and held it in place above his head.

"You're starting to annoy me; I'm giving you the chance to leave before I get angry."

Teebo stared at the boy bewildered before becoming angry, just as he tried to raise his weapon for another attack the blond delivered a foot to his chest sending the taller man back until he tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the ground in front of his men who snickered. Teebo quickly sat up sending a glare at his guild mates and roared.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that ki…"

Teebo was silenced as the blond hurled his kanabō at the back of his head knocking the man out cold.

"It's annoying isn't it? Being interrupted I mean."

The Twilight Ogres stared with wide eyes at their downed leader before glaring at the blond, who once again turned his back on them to talk to the fairy master, and readied their weapons to attack before being smothered with pure magical power. Looking to the blond they saw dark red energy waving off his body and glowing eyes as he looked over his shoulder to glare at them.

"I'm becoming angry; I suggest you leave while I'm still in a good mood."

The ogres continued to stare for only a moment before picking up their leader and de-assing the area.

As soon as they were gone the pressure stopped and the blond turned back to the fairy master with a big smile showing off his pearly whites.

"Now then, as I tried to say earlier, I was wondering about joining your guild."

Macao and everyone still in the guild stared at the blond with wide eyes until his words registered drawing the master out of his stupor.

"You… want to join Fairy Tail?"

The blond only brought his hands up behind his head and nodded still grinning.

"Why?"

The master couldn't stop himself from asking.

"With the power you just displayed you could probably join up with anyone."

The blond only shrugged.

"A fortune teller told me to."

Everyone face faulted but Macao quickly righted himself.

"A-a fortune teller?"

The blond tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes shut as if in deep thought.

"Yep, said 'I would find what I was looking for if I joined the strongest guild in Fiore', last I heard that was Fairy Tail."

"Last you heard? You been living under a rock!? We've been at the bottom of the barrel for a few years now!"

Wakaba suddenly jabbed his elbow into Macao's stomach before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and turning their backs on the blond who looked to be in thought.

"You idiot what do you think you're doing? This kid wants to join us and with his strength we won't have to rely on those ogre pricks."

Macao crossed his arms in thought.

"I don't know…"

"Excuse me…"

The older men turned back to face the blond who had crossed his arms and was now smirking.

"It's simple, you let me join and I'll just make this place the strongest in Fiore again, it's win-win."

Macao stared at the boy incredulously as Wakaba some how got behind the blond and started doing some weird happy dance while crying tears of joy.

"You- you're serious about this?"

"Sure am! I need to be apart of the strongest guild and you don't have anything to lose so why not?"

The blond stared at the master with eyes brimming with confidence.

"Give me this chance and I promise I will turn this place into the strongest damn guild you've ever seen dattebayo!"

Macao stared at the blond with wide eyes as his face was replaced with a familiar pink haired dragon slayers and the master couldn't help the small grin that slid across his face.

'Maybe… maybe I could give it another shot.'

Macao suddenly burst out laughing holding his sides as his eyes watered before calming down and throwing a hand out for the blond.

"I like you kid! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

The blond stared at the appendage before a massive grin spread across his lips before he thrust his own fist forward.

"You won't regret this! Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word!"

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Age:** 13

**Magic:** unknown

**Affiliation:** Fairy Tail

* * *

**That's the prolouge tell me whacha think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't expect future updates to be nearly this quick.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

_Year X780_

_Naruto age 5_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Stop messin' around pipsqueak!"_

_In a small circular room made of stone a tall man with light blue skin and gill-like markings under his eyes stood looking down upon a young Naruto who was panting on his hands and knees while glaring at the shark-like man._

"_The hell are you talking about!? There's no way I can beat you, I'm just a kid!"_

_The blonds answer was a foot to his face sending him flying backwards until he slammed against a wall where he held his now bloody nose._

"_A little birdie told me you finally learned how to use magic. Now that I know that, I won't be holding back as much. I suggest you get serious if you want to continue surviving against me."_

_The little Naruto widened his eyes as he stared at the tall intimidating man before him._

'_He's already a monster, and he's been holding back this whole time!'_

_The shark man scowled at his blond prey._

"_If you don't get serious I will kill you."_

_The blond tried to scramble back further away from the man as an overwhelming pressure dropped onto his small frame._

"_Y-you can't! Th-the other guy, the o-one with the mask! He said, he said you weren't allowed to kill me!"_

_The man only shrugged as he started stalking towards the boy._

"_Those other guys might hold back because of that rule but I really don't care for it. As far as I figure if I kill you we'll just have to find another tool."_

_In an instant the blond's entire demeanor changed from scared shitless to pissed off and the blue skinned man only smirked knowing 'that' word would get under his skin._

_Blue light rose from the blonds' frame like liquid as the child glared at his captor._

"_I… am not… a TOOL!"_

_The blond rushed forward in a burst of speed causing the man's grin to grow as he pulled a large object wrapped in bandages out of thin air._

"_There's that bite! Unfortunately for you…" The man swung his weapon just as the child reached him and batted the boy away across the midsection._

_Naruto went wide eyed as his body was racked with pain and his newfound strength instantly vanished. The boy bounced across the ground three times before coming to a stop and lying motionless as a small puddle of blood formed beneath him._

_The tall man approached the down child with a sadistic grin and raised his weapon intent on smashing the boy who could only watch through blurry vision._

"_That is enough."_

_The man with the spiral mask appeared holding back the taller mans arm from finishing his kill._

_The shark-like man stared into the masked mans lone visible eye for a moment before sighing and letting his weapon vanish in a pale blue light._

"_Yeah, yeah, I know, 'no killing the brat'."_

_The tall man made for the exit with the masked man sparing the child a glance before following after him and making sure to lock the door behind them._

_Naruto glared at the men's backs until he heard the sound of the lock latching before he slowly crawled over to a wall and propped himself against it, poking at his torn flesh and wincing when his fingers brushed against a small object protruding from his wound. With a hiss and a yank the boy freed the object from his flesh and brought it to his face to see a small dark grey scale._

_The blond glared at it for a moment, as his flesh slowly mended itself back together, before an idea struck him and he focused some magic toward the scale and watched interestedly as it seemed to absorb his energy. Focusing more intently the blond encased the scale with his magic and watched as it very slowly vanished into nothingness before returning his glare to the door._

* * *

_Year X788_

_One week after Naruto joined Fairy Tail_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Tell me again why I gotta do this."

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his seat in his train's car and looked across from him at his master's advisor, Wakabe Mine, as he flipped through a small book.

**Name:** Wakabe Mine

**Age:** 40

**Magic:** Smoke Magic

**Affiliation:** Fairy Tail

The older man took a puff from his cigar before blowing it out the window with a sigh.

"We've been over this; this is the first ever Grand Magic Games, this will determine the strongest guild in Fiore."

The blond nodded before looking out the window.

"Okay, I get it, so I just gotta win this thing and BAM we're back on top?"

Wakaba sweat dropped.

'_He makes it sound so simple.'_

"Winning this thing would be great but for now let's just call that a secondary objective."

Naruto turned to face his superior with a raised brow.

"Secondary? Shouldn't winning be top priority?"

Wakaba sighed and looked thoughtful as he tried to figure out how to word his explanation.

"Listen Naruto, the top guilds in Fiore are going to be participating. Right now, actually winning the whole thing is kinda… anyway, what you should be focusing on is showing off."

Naruto frowned at the thought that the man had basically just said he didn't believe Naruto could go all the way to the top but focused more on the last part.

"Showing off?"

"Right, right now the only jobs we get are little better than trash, only just enough to get by. We need to show people that we have a heavy hitter now, that we can handle higher level jobs again."

Naruto squinted his eyes in thought.

"Wouldn't winning the whole thing show that too?"

Wakaba smirked at the boy's enthusiasm.

'_Kids got a one track mind don't he?'_

"Like I said, focus more on showing off for now, worry about winning later."

Naruto crossed his arms in defiance but nodded nonetheless.

"Show off my awesomeness? I can do that."

Wakaba smirked as he continued looking through the book.

"It says here that the games will contain three events in total, and up to five members of a single guild can participate, and that puts us at a disadvantage with you being our only member entering."

Naruto crossed his arms and squinted.

"About that, why am I going solo again?"

The assistant master scratched his head with a sweat drop.

"Well… the few of us that are left haven't really been keeping up with our training since… we're kinda… outta shape. Don't worry though once these games are over with and we're back home we'll get working on that next."

Naruto quirked a brow at the man but only shrugged after a moment.

"Good kid, I'll be right back, I need to go drain the lizard."

Naruto spared the man a deadpan stare.

"Thanks for sharing."

The blond called sarcastically to which the man only waved back as he exited the car.

Naruto looked out the window for a moment before taking a look around the car to make sure it was empty before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a picture of a family with a man in his early thirties with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes holding a young, smiling, redheaded girl with a woman standing next to them with long red hair that reached down to her knees holding an infant Naruto.

"**This is a waste of time."**

Naruto's head snapped up to stare at another blond boy, an exact replica of himself with the exception of red eyes, who returned his stare.

"**We have more important things to do, hunting down the masked man for instance."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his red eyed doppelganger before returning the picture to his coat and leaning back into his seat.

"You're right. Where is he again?"

The blond's mirror image only scowled at the Uzumaki.

"**Shut up."**

The reply drew a smirk to Naruto's face before he sighed.

"We have no leads; if I didn't know better I'd think he didn't even exist."

"**Then make him come to us. We know what he wants, let's give it to him, and when he comes we crush him."**

"Yes, because the last time we went toe to toe with him it ended so well."

"**If you had let me take full control he would've been nothing more than a bloody smear on the ground!"**

"This is my body! You're just along for the ride."

"**I am no… parasite! I am the great…"**

"The great and all powerful Kyuubi, king of all demons, blah, blah, blah. I've heard this speech before. If you were really so great we wouldn't be in this mess would we?"

The red eyed blond, Kyuubi, stared at Naruto with wide eyes as if he had just been bitch slapped before crossing his arms a grumbling to himself about worthless back talking humans.

The two remained relatively silent with Naruto looking out the window and Kyuubi grumbling to himself for a few moments before Kyuubi turned back to Naruto.

"**You humans are stupid."**

Naruto sighed at the familiar topic.

"I'm really not in the mood for this."

"**Why are you fighting for these fairy people? They cannot help you reach our goal, you do not owe them any debts, what is the point of this?"**

"I… really don't know how to explain it, just chalk it up to one of those 'human' things I do."

Kyuubi snorted before looking out the window.

"**As I said, you humans are stupid."**

"Prick."

"**Human."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Clover Town_

Naruto sighed as he plopped down on the nice soft bed in the hotel room he was given to stay in for the remainder of the games.

"This is awesome, I haven't had a bed this soft since… ever."

"Don't get too comfortable, the games could start at any minute. Now come here for a second."

Naruto tilted his head enough to see Wakaba sitting at a round wooden table setting up some kind of parchment and groaned as he removed himself from the cloud to stand at his side.

"What is it?"

"This is a map of Clover Town, I want you to memorize it. And this is a list of all the competitors."

The man sighed and blew out a puff of smoke as he looked over the list.

"You've got you work cut out for you."

Naruto looked over the mans shoulder at the list and shrugged.

"What's the problem?"

"As I suspected there are some real tough guys participating. Alright, I'm gonna give you the cliff notes here. Try to stay away from anyone in Sabertooth."

"Sabertooth?"

"Sabertooth is currently the 'unofficial' number one guild in Fiore; all of their members are incredibly strong and dangerous. Next up is Raven Tail, They're a relatively new guild but they're already well known…"

Naruto looked to the man when he paused to see him shaking.

"Their master is the son of our previous master and they're no pushovers so keep your guard up around them. Let's see here, Mermaid Heel is an all female guild but don't underestimate them. Blue Pegasus is actually on friendly terms with us so they might not try to 'completely' obliterate you."

Naruto sweat dropped before looking over the list and quirking a brow at the last guild on the list.

"What about these guys? They only entered two people, Akatsuki?"

Wakaba stroked his beard and hummed.

"Not much is known about those guys they only became a guild last month but from what I've heard they've been doing well for themselves, keep an eye on them too."

Naruto sighed and scratched his head.

"You realize you basically just told me to stay away from everyone right?"

Wakaba sweat dropped but before he could say anything a loud gong went off through the town.

_Attention all Grand Magic Games participants, the games will be starting shortly, you are currently being given directions to a unique location, your first task will be to retrieve a special object from that location and bring it to the town square. The game will begin at the sound of the bell._

"Looks like it's starting already."

Wakaba looked to the door as there was a knock and the blond opened it only to find a piece of paper tacked to the door. Retrieving the note and returning to Wakaba the blond held it out for him to read.

"Looks like you're heading to the fountain in the third district."

A loud gong suddenly shook the room and signaled the start of the game.

"Better get a move on."

Naruto nodded taking a quick glance at the map before taking off through the window.

* * *

Naruto raced across the rooftops of the town before spotting the brightly lit up fountain area and smirked.

'_Too easy, at least give me a challenge.'_

The blond leapt off his current rooftop to the next but as soon as his feet touched the building it lit up with bright rune letters. The blond halted his sprint to stare at the phenomena in awe before the runes vanished.

'_Okay, that was weird.'_

The blond took a few steps back to get another running start but was halted when his back met a wall. Whirling around the blond stared at empty space, question marks appearing over his head.

'_The hell?'_

Naruto hesitantly raised his arms and pushed forward and was surprised when his palms met an invisible force.

'_What the hell is this!? How am I supposed to get back to the town square?'_

The young blond took a deep breath to help him relax.

'_Relax this is simple, I probably just need to get this mystery object before it'll let me out.'_

With a new plan the blond dropped to the empty streets below and made it to the fountain in just under five minutes.

'_Okay now where is…'_

The blond sweat dropped as he spotted a small crystal ball sitting atop a purple cushion surrounded by three lanterns.

'_If it was a snake it'a bit me.'_

Casually strolling up the small orb the blond reached down before completely freezing just and inch away from grabbing the sphere and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'_It can't be that simple, can it?'_

The blond subtly looked around and seeing no immediate danger decided to hell with it. Quickly snatching the sphere the blond leapt back and took a defensive stance waiting for some form of attack but when none came for over a minute the blond relaxed and scratched his head feeling a little stupid.

"Well that was easy enough."

The blond gloated tossing the orb into the air with his eyes closed but when the ball didn't come back down to his palm his eyes snapped open and looked around before quickly spotting a shot man with slicked back blond hair and light purple skin running away, deceptively fast for his body structure, with the crystal ball tucked protectively under his arm.

Naruto stared at the man and blinked twice before exploding.

"You bastard! Get back here!"

Naruto grinned to himself as he gained on the thief and reached out just barely reaching the man when he suddenly darted to the right down an alleyway Naruto blinked at the sudden change in direction and was unable to stop himself from tripping over a misplaced barrel.

The blond growled as he picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Okay, now I'm angry."

The blond quickly took off, much faster than before, with a light blue glow covering his form and soon enough had the thief within his sights once again.

Surprisingly the man suddenly slammed into an invisible force with enough momentum to ricochet his body backwards and leaving him dazed as he dropped to the ground releasing the crystal ball which rolled across the ground until the blond stopped it with his foot and picked it up looking between it, the man and the invisible wall.

'_So… having the object isn't enough to get through the barrier, which means…'_

Naruto looked back to the purple man as he groaned and got back to his feet rubbing his head before glaring at the fairy.

"Alright kid hand it over and I won't have to hurt you too badly."

Naruto felt his eye twitch.

"Why the hell would I hand it over? It seems pretty obvious you need to defeat your opponent before you can leave and judging by the way you stole the ball and ran I'm gonna go out on a limb and say your not exactly a 'tough guy'."

The man glared at the boy before smirking.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. The name's Nullpuding, I'm from Raven Tail. I'm sure being the gentlemen we are we can work something…"

**Name:** Nullpuding

**Magic:** Needle magic

**Affiliation:** Raven Tail

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the man suddenly rushed forward with his surprising speed and threw a haymaker for the blond. Naruto easily grabbed the mans wrist before using it as leverage to pull himself up, over the man. Landing at his unguarded backside the blond aimed a punch at the back of his head but quickly had to retreat when multiple needles sprouted attempting to skewer his hand.

The short, purple man snickered and turned to face the younger blond with a smug smirk.

"You'll find getting anywhere near me will be a fatal mistake, with my needle magic I have an impenetrable defense."

Naruto just stared at the man through squinted eyes before sighing.

"Yeah, you know, it's really late and I'm tired so I'm just gonna go ahead and finish this up if you don't mind."

Nullpuding glared at the boy's arrogance before tensing when two small black magic circles appeared beneath the boy's feet. The magic circles rose off the ground to the blond's ankles changing his open toed sandals into black slippers with two small white wings at the heels. The Raven Tail mage watched the younger blond bounce on his toes one, two, three times before nodding to himself and then vanishing from sight completely.

'_What!'_

Naruto reappeared crouched in front of the purple skinned man with his back to him before leaning forward and throwing both feet up kicking the man under the chin and sending him soaring into the air.

"**Na…"**

The younger blond reappeared above Nullpuding spinning quickly before lashing out with another kick that sent the raven spiraling to the ground.

"**Ru…"**

The blond fairy reappeared on the ground and delivered a kick straight up into the raven's stomach before he could hit the ground halting his downward motion and suspending him in the air for another second.

"**To…"**

Naruto reappeared above Nullpuding, flipping, before sending a vicious axe kick to the back of the man's head. The fairies heel smashed into the back of the raven's cranium slamming his face into the ground and knocking the man unconscious.

"**Uzumaki Rendan!"**

Naruto tilted his head to the side and observed his handiwork before an announcement rang over the area.

_Incredible! Fairy Tails newest member, Naruto Uzumaki, has defeated Raven Tails Nullpuding! And he made it look easy! That's one down! Only one more to go!_

Naruto rubbed his finger under his nose with a smug look.

'_That's right, who's yer… wait, what?'_

Just as the blond registered the last part of the announcement a wicked black lightning bolt dropped out of the sky frying both fairy and raven.

Naruto dropped to the ground, burnt to a crisp, and watched through blurry vision as the crystal ball fell out of his smoking hand and rolled around before being snatched up by a heavily muscled man with light green hair arranged into a variety of massive spikes.

_And Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth makes his appearance with a devastating attack!_

**Name:** Orga Nanagear

**Magic:** Lightning God Slayer Magic

**Affiliation:** Sabertooth

* * *

**Inspration for the first portion of the magic games came from GeekySoundCats story River of the Night.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
